Units
Say hello to your Imperial Army regiment, and get used to never having quite enough of what you need to get the task done. The troops and vehicles in your army are necessary in order for you to do any kind of fighting at all; while your level builds by making use of buildings to produce goods (or by completing quests ), the army is there to help you protect your Outpost from the Raiders and wildlife. : There is no apparent maximum limit to the number of units you can own, but each one has its own requirements before you can build it and an associated cost in resources. When wounded in battle, a unit will not be outright destroyed but must be patched up at the Hospital for a fee. This means having a diverse and large force can be very important to the defense of your Outpost. Types of Units & Damage : Units are classified by type, and what kind of damage they deal. Pay attention to unit types and the damage they inflict, because they will live or die depending on how well you understand these concepts. 'Types of Damage: ' Melee Fire Projectile Explosive Shell 'Types of Units: ' Critter (animal) Light Infantry Heavy Infantry Artillery Vehicle (any vehicle that doesn't have the tank sign) Tank Emplacement Fortress Damage Modifiers : For the purpose of determining damage modifiers, each damage type is more or less effective, depending which unit it is used against. Here is where the unit and damage types become important; you should try to maintain a good diversity of damage types when you can, so the various enemy forces can be dealt with with minimal casualties. : Below is the damage modifier table. : And here is the same table converted into percentages (how much "extra damage" is dealt): Promotions : As of version 1.3 you can now promote units in rank to a maximum of Rank 5. Each rank will make each unit of that type stronger, for a price. And furthermore, additional weaponry might be researched in exchange for a nominal fee of Nanopods. In order to promote a unit, you need to earn Skill Points (abbreviated as SP) by killing things in battle while that unit is in use. They may either not act at all, or even be killed, but they'll still receive some Skill Points for the effort (usually half of what they normally would receive as a share). : Once you have earned a copious amount of Skill Points, you will be allowed to promote that unit one rank. Please note you can only promote one unit type (or undertake one weapons research project) at a time; if you try to add another unit it will prompt you to hurry production. A unit being promoted or already at the maximum level will not receive Skill Points in combat but they will still count against the shares for other units to earn. Soldiers Critters : The Animal Trainer building will allow players to train 3 of the 4 available critters for their army. The other critter, the Allied Mammoth requires a Prestigious Academy and stars to train unlike the other critters which require Teeth to train and heal. Raiders : The Raider Training Camp will allow you to train Raider units to use in your army. These are much more powerful than those you encounter during quests or when repelling invading forces in your Outpost. The Allied Warrior alone is comparable in power to a Commando (although it is mildly inferior in statistics). : You will need Skulls to train and heal allied Allied Raiders. Vehicles : The Vehicle Factory is the production facility for vehicles, and by the time it is available your infantry will surely be starting to be challenged by enemy units. Vehicles are easily destroyed by Shell damage, so be wary of such damage sources. Early lighter vehicles are also not resistant to plain bullets, and can be costly to repair. : Be sure you keep Iron, Steel, and Oil on hand for repairs, in good quantities. Prestigious : The Prestigious Academy is the production facility for prestigious units. Spend Stars to train troops that you can't get anywhere else. These units are a cut above all the others, delivering more powerful attacks at the cost of needing to gather Stars via leveling "past" the maximum level. Roughly 30,000 XP is needed to earn 5 Stars. See also : Infantry/Vehicle Tips and Tricks